monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Wolfbat
Jacquelin "Jackie" Wolfbat is a werevamp (haft werewolf haft vampire).She's been to four schools (all norbie schools) before coming to Monster High, When she first came to Monster High she was very shy, reclusive, and so slow a zombie could beat her in a race but after a pep talk (and a very convenient care package from her big sister) she became an outgoing, fast, free spirited, wild child with a love for fun and adventurer. Character Personality ' Jackie is a vary nice ghoul, she trys to get along with everyone and is always giving and sharing. But don't think she's just a pushover, because when push comes to shove she will get mean and loud and tell you exactly what you did wrong. Shes can get very hyper very ease and can start annoying monsters without relisting it. When she makes mistakes she will try and correct them any way she can. 'Appearance Jackie is of average height with light skin and an athlete build, but her most prominent feature is her ears, there long and pointed with fur lining the edges. She has two pears of fangs one on the top one on the bottom and blue eyes. She has long thick blond hair with lightning blue highlights that she wears in a side ponytail. She wares a lot of purple, fur, and claw marks. Outfits Basic For everyday were, Jackie were's a purple v-neck t-shirt with red claw marks on the front under a black leather cropped jacket with elbow length sleeves and light brown faux fur lining the collar, sleeves, and bottom. Shes has a pair of cut-of light blue jean shorts with three horizontal cuts on each leg, under them are a pair of blue, cyan, and purple striped tights and a pair of purple roller skates pattern with black bats and white skulls on the weals.For accessory, she were's a pair of brown biker googles with pink lenses, as well as ten piercing, two on her right eyebrow, and the other eight on her ears, four in each ear, three silver rings on the top of her ear and a silver lighting bolt with a diamond in the middle on her ear lobe. On her hands she has a pair of black finger less gloves, on her right arm, she were's fifteen multi colored bracelets, and on her left she were's a black spiked bracelet. Lastly she has three belts, two red loose ones and a black one with a silver bat belt buckle. Dead Tierd For bed, Jackie were's a white tank top under a purple crop top t-shirt with a black bat on the front, a pair of red pj shorts with white lining, white and light blue stockings, and lavinder monster slipers. She also were's a fuzzy lavinder sleeping mask and has her hair in a braid with her bangs pushed back. Coffin Bean TBA Art Class TBA Gloom Beach TBA Geek Shreek TBA Freaky Fusion TBA Music Festival TBA Abilities and Skills * Super speed: Se can run extremely fast. The problem is that she can't control it. She can ether go faster then a speeding bullet or so slow a zombie can beet her in a race. The only way shes found she can control it is wearing her skates everywhere she goes. * Super strength: Shes super strong, but she can control it better then her speed. * Good hearing: * Good sense of smell: * High jump: She can jump really high and fall slowly. * Art: Jackie is a "Jack-of-all-trades" when it comes to art. Drawing, panting, crafting, welling, if she finds it cool she'll try it. * Music:She can play guitar and has a nice singing voice tho shes has a little stage fright after an experience from her freshman year. * Acting: Shes a grate actress. Relationships Family Jackie lives with her mom Cristiana who's a werewolf and her dad Nicolae who's a vampire. She also has a sister named Theodorsia, who's a world famous model and chef. She doesn't know much about her grandparents only that her mom's parents are in Londoom and her dads are in Transylvania and that they didn't approve of her parents being together. Pet Jackie has a dog named Killa. She got him from a family friend who gave her him after his original owner was arrested. He gets very protective of her. Friends Jackie has two best friends. Her first one is Alex Anderson, her norbi next door neighbor. Her second friend is Chara, a tiefling 'Trivia ' * Her birthday is June 15th * She loves the Harry Potter series and is a Ravenclaw. * She loves musicals. * She loves the game Undertale. * She wears glasses but only when she's reading, writing, or drawing. * Her hair is dyed and is naturally brown. * Her powers came in when she was 10, and her cravings came in when she was 12. The reason she drinks her own blood is that she feels bad taking other peoples blood (her dad works at a blood bank which is how he gets blood) and she's allergic to animal blood. * She's a hopeless romantic. * Because she's werevamp, she's immune to a lot of things that can hurt her parents or sister, she can eat garlic, were silver, and (to an extent) go in the sun. ** However, if she's in the sun or heat for too long, she can get very sick. * Every full moon Jackie gets aggressive and ravenously hungry. Gallery WIN 20180211 17 14 40 Pro LI.jpg Jackie wolfbat by marianasmasterpiece-dc01z1q.png Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf Category:Hybrid Category:Females